The end of my LIFE!
by darlinwolfgirl6
Summary: How can a wedding bring them together? How can the fake pregnancy? What if they follow in the footsteps of their parents? Time will tell. M for content in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: I am trying something new with Rose and Scorpius in POV. Tell me what you think. Do not own Harry Potter. :) _

Rose POV

My parents, aunts and uncles, even those that my parents despised were part of something, so much bigger than anything I will even come close to accomplishing. Why did my parents have to be two thirds of the golden trio? I know it's to punish me. I know because I like my mother am the brightest witch for my age and know that I can't do anything like they had. Mostly because we live in a war free time now and the dark magic has not been around for about 26 years.

The summer is almost over and we were invited to Teddy and Vic's wedding. The day had begun with my cousins and me going to get dresses for the wedding along with our mothers. That means there were about 10 of us to get fitted. Luckily only about 5 of us are in the wedding and grandma and the moms were just really getting an appropriate dress. I along with Lily and Dominique were the bride's maids and Molly II was the flower girl and Lucy was the Maid of Honor. The day went on and on, but overall it was very productive, but I couldn't help to wonder who would be in Teddy's party. Of course there would be James as his Best Man, Albus, Hugo got stuck being ring bear, and Fred II, but whom else. I didn't let it bother me because I knew I would probably be paired with Albus.

It was the rehearsal for the wedding today and I will finally get to learn who that last person is and secretly was happy to learn to dance. The girls all had to wear dresses and we all had curlers in our hair. We rushed to the church and I saw him. Scorpius Malfoy. Why would he be here? Oh that's right my enemy was related to Teddy and Albus was his best friend, but that still didn't explain why he was here.

Grandma was getting us all paired up. "Lucy and James you two will go in front of Vic. Then we have Hugo and Molly before them. Rose and Scorpius will be the last groom's man and bride's maid so you go there. Dominique and Albus will be first out and that leaves Fred and Lily to be in between here." As grandma was placing us I couldn't believe that I of all granddaughters got paired up with the one person who hates me more than I hate him. When I say that I don't mean that I like him what's so ever.

"You want us to be partners?" I said still in shock. Scorpius had his classic Malfoy smirk on his smug face. I can't stand him.

"Yes, now Rose this is my wedding and I think the two of you are the perfect partners for this wedding." As Vic finished her sentence the music started and I placed a smile and linked arms with the one and only Scorpius Malfoy.

"You know it could be worse." Scorpius whispered in my ear. It took me by surprise. I looked up at grey-blue eyes. He smirked again and I just shook my head in disbelief. We broke apart at the end of the aisle and took our spots at the side.

Scorpius POV

After Rose and I broke apart I took my spot behind Fred. I couldn't help but think why I was chosen for this wedding, but father said it was an honor because Teddy still thought of me as family. I stood there waiting for more instruction. Teddy and Vic took hands and kissed then linked arms and stared to walk down towards the door. The line followed and I again linked arms with Rose, who was faking another smile. I smirked and she just shook her head for the second time tonight. The thing is I and Rose are defiantly enemies and for them to partner us up was like a big joke to Teddy. I walked with Rose linked on my arm until we were out the big doors then we both repelled each other as quickly as possible.

I made my way over to Albus who had been my friend now for six years. It was hard to believe that he was in Slytherin and the rest o his family was in Gryffindor.

"You and my cousin, make a good couple." Albus said when I finally was stopped on front of him. I couldn't believe he was saying this. I mean he knew I had a strong hatred toward the brown hair blue eye Rose Weasley.

"Haha. Very funny." I replied and with that we made our way to the reception tent outside. Great now was the time to learn how to dance. I could defiantly tell me and Rose were going to have an interesting time. We were ushered to our partners and the dance instructor came up to each couple and placed there arms. Rose was looking at me with the stare I usually got when teasing her at school.

"Malfoy, are you ready the instructor is coming."

"Of course, I am ready."

The instructor came and pushed us close to each other. He placed one of her hands on my shoulder and one of my hands on her back. Then told us to hold hands with the other and extend it out to the side. He again pushed us closer; which by this point I didn't think we could get any closer. After we had our stance he moved on to the next couple.

"Malfoy, I can't believe this."

"What can't you believe?"

"That we can avoid each other as much as possible at school then we get shoved so close to each other for this wedding."

"Well. I'm not that bad. You-know-it-alls think too much."

"I do not think too much."

"You do so."

"As I do recall, you are second most intelligent in our year."

"Shh. Not so loud. I have a rep to protect." I said this as the instructor stared the music. We watched the instructor and tried to copy him.

"What rep Malfoy." She whispered in my ear and then giggled a bit. I couldn't believe this was happening. She was laughing at me at a wedding rehearsal with curlers in her hair. All I know is that I hope that school comes fast, so I can forget even touching her, but then again she is a lot prettier than last year. She had defiantly filled out nicely this summer. What am I thinking? I can not think my enemy is hot.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: I am trying something new with Rose and Scorpius in POV. Tell me what you think. Do not own Harry Potter. :) _

Rose POV

The night had ended and we girls were going to the Weasley house which is also known as the Borrow; while the guys left for Uncle Harry's house. We had arrived at the Borrow and Lil and I went straight to our room there to put on pjs because it was going to be a long night. As soon as we got up there she locked the door and pushed me onto the bed and squealed in that really girly way.

"Lil what are squealing about now?"

"You and Malfoy are so going to start seeing each other after this wedding."

"No way in hell. We both hate each other."

"Rosie there is a thin line between love and hate."

"Well the line will not be crossed."

"Well at least you can admit he's hot."

"Everyone knows Malfoy is hot, but that doesn't affect the fact that I still hate him." As I said this we were pulling on pjs that would be comfy for a girl's night.

"You two would have beautiful babies. I can see it now."  
>"What? No babies. I am barley 17 Lil."<p>

"So you admit the two of you will have beautiful babies." I pushed her over at that sentence. We were dressed and made our way down to the living room. The festivities quickly began and before I knew it; it was 6am and it was time to primp for the wedding.

All us girls were in the living room getting ready. I unrolled the curlers from my hair and luckily my hair was more cooperative then moms. My pjs were off and I was slipping into my dress. It was the same as the other bride's maids. It was knee length and strapless; which I was a little nervous about, but Lil told me that I should rock it because I am a hot Gryffindor. The colour was nice to it was a nice soft purple.

My hair was done, my dress on, and make-up was also done. The wedding was about an hour away and the guys would be seating the 150 guests that Teddy and Vic invited. Uncle Bill had just showed up and Grandma had left with a pop and we all followed. We stood waiting for the guys to return from escorting the last few guests and Teddy took his place next to the wizard who would wed him to Vic.

"You look really nice…. Rose… Hello."

"Sorry. Thank you Scorpius, you don't look half bad yourself. Are you ready for the stares?"

"Bring it."

With those words the doors opened and the wedding had stared. Next thing I knew I was watching Vic become a Lupin. I could see Auntie Fleur and Aunt Gin crying. Along with grandma, Teddy's grandma and Mrs. Malfoy a.k.a Teddy's great Aunt. It was now official and Teddy led his wife down to the doors, and we all followed as we had practiced.

I was sitting next to Scorpius at the wedding party table; while the first dance was on. Then it was our turn. He led me to the floor and we began to dance as well as we could.

"For one lesson I think we rocked it." I herd Al saying to Scorpius as the evening finished. I couldn't believe how fast this wedding flew by. I was waiting outside the tent and looking at the stars when someone came up from behind me.

"Are you waiting for someone to drop out of the sky, dear?" It was my grandma.

"No gram, I just have a lot on my mind."

"Oh is this anything to do with that hansom young Malfoy?"

"No, it's about my seventh year of Hogwarts and becoming head girl. It would have been nice to have an exciting life like my parents, Uncle Harry and Aunt Gin."

"Oh my little girl, just you wait, you will."

"Gram; how has life gone so fast?"  
>"I ask myself the same thing. Now why don't we go back to the Borrow?" I nodded and we left with a pop.<p>

It's been a week since the wedding and it was time to load the train for Hogwarts. The summer had gone so fast. I couldn't help but feel that everything has changed. I walked to my normal compartment with Lil and the third member of our BFF group August Thomas. Daniel Finnigan had also joined us; he was the only guy in our small click. Half way to Hogwarts I excused myself and headed to the heads compartment; when I got there I saw him and just stared.

"You are head boy?"

"Weasley you looked surprised."

"Well I am a little bit. This is…"

"Just sit down Weasley. It won't change the fact that we will be sharing a dorm." He just smirked at me. I sat down and we just sat really awkwardly.

"First the wedding, then the dreams, now this." I had accidently said this out loud.

"Wait Weasley; what did you just say?"

"I said now this."

"I herd you, but I was talking about those dreams you were having."

"So people dream, but I can't say that I am happy about the dreams I have had."

"Why? They were about me weren't they?"

"Well… that is for me to know." I said looking straight into those amazing grey-blue eyes. He had got up and moved an inch away from me then his lips were on mine. I couldn't believe what was happening. I was pulled in by his arms and I gave in which made the kiss more passionate.

Scorpius POV

I know kissing Rose may look bad to everyone else, but it was hot. Once she got into it I knew we would be in trouble. I grabbed her leg and then proceed to let my hands wander, which broke us apart. I thought it was because I had gone too far, but she just needed to breathe. Who would have known that Rose and I would be doing this right now? Nobody, and who would have thought I would be the one to stop the kiss.

"Wow! I didn't think that would happen. I guess we should get in our robes."

"Wait. What just happened between us?"

"We can do it more and further later in the dorm."

With that I left the compartment to give her some privacy. I saw her look out the window and then pull the curtain with a wink in my direction. I proceeded to the washroom and got ready. When I was going back to the compartment Albus stopped me.

"Scorp! How's being head boy?"  
>"Al I haven't actually done any head boy duties yet, but I found out your secret."<p>

"What secret would that be?" Al knew what I was talking about because he smirked.

"That your cousin is the head girl."

"Oh that. Yeah, I guess you two can't kill each other this year. You know you and Rose are very similar."

"How are me and Weasley similar?"

"Well, you both have bad ass reps, and are wanted by every other person of the opposite gender not related; except for the fact you two hot people don't want each other."

"Al, Rose doesn't have a bad ass rep."

"That's what you think. She is the girl version of you mate."

"Yeah right, you know my rep. Heck you know how I got that rep and your saying your know-it-all cousin is the female version of me."

"Scorp, she has done almost all the same stuff. The only family doesn't really know except for us at school."

"Well, I guess that explains what happened in the compartment then."

"Wait one second. What happened?"

"Uh…. Let's just say I might not hate her that much any more."

"What did you guys do? I'm not going to be all big bro on you if you tell me."

"Yeah well, your still her cousin, but you are my best mate. I kissed her and she gave in and kissed me back."

"That's what you're worried about. That you kissed Rose."

"Shh. Not so loud Al."

"Hahaha. I can't believe this. You are the Slytherin Prince and a Sex God and your shhing me about a kiss. You must not want to mess this one up."

"Look I got to go. I'll talk to you later."

I walked back to the compartment with Al's words in my head. I mean me and Rose have hated each other for years. That can't just change over the summer. The compartment was empty when I got back, but I didn't think of any thing because I knew Rose was with her friends.


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: I am trying something new with Rose and Scorpius in POV. Tell me what you think. Do not own Harry Potter. :) _

Rose POV

After Scorpius left I got dressed and since he wasn't back I made my way back to my friends. I opened the door and I sat next to Lil.

"So who is he?"

"What?"

"Who is the head boy?"

"Oh… Scorpius Malfoy."

"Are you ok with that?"

"Lil, it will be interesting. It might be fun."

"I knew it. Babies are on the way." Lil was beaming and placed a hand on my stomach.

"No way in hell. I am not having a baby!" I must have shouted because the others looked up from what they were doing.

I had a bit of a bad rep so they didn't really look shocked. They at least didn't hear the whom we were talking about or that would have caused some eyebrows to be raised. I couldn't believe this an hour with Scorpius and Lil wants me to have his babies.

"Who is Rose having a baby with?" August asked she really was a sweet girl, but loved gossip.

"Malfoy! Who else we all knew it would happen eventually." Daniel said this as if he knew something, us girls didn't.

"Malfoy isn't that like the only guy Rose hates. Why would she…"

"He's the head boy and you've heard what happens between the heads." Lil just had to say that.

Then I remembered. My mother was head girl, but dad wasn't, that means I might be more like her than I thought.

"I should head back now."

I got up and ran to the compartment. Of course Scorpius was there. This was the perfect opportunity to ask. So I sat down across from him once again.

"Was your father the head boy?"

"Yes he was. Why?"

"You know what they say about the head boy and girl. I mean about what happens behind the closed doors?"

"Yeah. Of course I know, but I don't see how my father plays in this."

"My mother was head girl. That means…"

"No. That would never happen."

"Why wouldn't it I mean, it could happen."

"Didn't they hate each other?"

"Kinda like the two of us, but we still kissed."

"Rose, I think we should …"

"Find out if we have the same father."

"What?"

"I'm kidding. We aren't related."

The train came to a stop and if we weren't standing at that exact moment from realization, then I wouldn't be on top of him right now.

Scorpius POV

Rose was on top of me and all I could do was smirk and then I did what I probably shouldn't have done. I looked into her eyes. She was smiling. I swear we could have stayed like that for a long time, but Al and Lily knocked at the door. The shade being up they could see the very intimate position I was in with their cousin. Rose quickly got off of me and offered me her hand to get up.

We parted when we left the compartment. Our duties won't start until Monday when school starts. I went with Al in the buggy and he could help, but start to ask questions.

"So, when's the wedding? I knew we'd be family someday."

"I am not getting married Al."

"Well the way you two were looking at each other was something else."

"We were discussing a fling between my father and her mother. The conversation became heated and we were standing the train stopped and we fell."

"Wait. My Aunt and your dad had a fling."

"They were both heads. You know what they say. And if they hated each other then Rose and I can defiantly say they had a fling because we hate each other and look what happened."

"Your right, but maybe you should ask your father or just have steamy shags with Rose."

"I can't believe this. My best friend thinks this is funny."

"Well mate it is kind of funny. If what you're saying about your parents is true then your mom and her dad wouldn't know, but my mom and Mr. Zabini would know. You and Rose might want to ask."


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: I am trying something new with Rose and Scorpius in POV. Tell me what you think. Do not own Harry Potter. :) _

Rose POV

Lil couldn't wait to start asking questions. For me, the buggy ride last way longer than usual with all the questions being flung around.

"So Rose you said no babies then I find you on the floor, doesn't seem to me like you don't want children."

"Lil, stop. We just happened to be standing when the train stopped. We had a very important conversation that became rather …"

"Heated? Well what was this discussion, huh?"

"Well, I asked him if his father was head boy, and since he said that he was we came to the realization that our parents had a fling. This is awful."

"Why, doesn't this mean that you and Scorpius can be together?"

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that my father and his mother didn't know about this. At least I'm not dating anyone were both my mom and his dad were practically married to other people."

"So you're even more like your mother, then."

"What do you mean?"

"You both like Malfoy Men. Hahaha."

"Not funny. Look we're finally here."

"Don't do anything your mom wouldn't."

Lil thought this was a joke. Making my way to the Great hall I was pulled into a classroom. Looking at who it was I wasn't really surprised. Scorpius looked as worried as I felt.

"So, what did you want, I mean to pull me into a classroom."

"Well, Al said that if our parents did have a fling the only ones other than them to know would be his mom and Blaise or Mr. Zambini."

"Ok, so do you think we should ask them and then ask our parents?"

"No! We should ask our parents first, but tell them to read it privately away from there counterpart."

"Right because they don't know they were together. I'll write to my mom, now can we go before people become suspicious. Plus I already have Lil down my back for … well I should tell you exactly what she said."

"Oh really. Is this something to do with those dreams about me?"

"No! Their about her dreams for us, which is really pissing me off."

"Don't worry her brother has expectations also. After you."

With that we were headed to the Great Hall. Lucky for us people were still coming in and nobody would notice our arrival together.

Scorpius POV

I sat down beside Al who of course noticed who I arrived in the Great Hall with. His smirk was so big you would have thought it would be a smile.

"So mate still trying to convince me you hate my cousin?"

"I told you I might not hate her that much anymore, but your sister apparently told Rose she has dreams for us. You would happen to know these dreams now would you?"

"If I tell you, you're not allowed to freak out. Plus Lil does this with all of us not just Rose. No freaking out."

"Ok I won't freak out."

"She thinks you and Rose will have nice babies or she thinks Rose is already with your baby."

"Very funny, now what's the truth?"

"Sorry mate that is the truth. My sister is obsessed with us having children."

"Does she know you actually need to sleep with someone to have a baby?"

"Yeah, I mean she did have a scare of her own last year. At least she dumped the loser."

"Ok so, first I'm paired with Rose at the wedding, then I kiss her on the train, then I find out that my dad might or may not have had a fling with her mother, now your sister wants us to have babies. This is going to be a long ass year mate."

"You're telling me. Now have you and Rose came up with a plan to find out if you are more like your parents?"

"Yeah we talked it over; we're going to send letters."

"Good. I still can't believe you and Rose are living together."

"You say that like it was our choice." With that his smirk turn into the biggest smile I've every seen on his face. I decided that now was the best time to send that letter to my dad so I pulled out parchment and a quill with some ink and started to write.

_Dear Father,_

_I am sorry to bug you as I am sure you are busy, but there is something I may have discovered that I can only discuss with you and mother must never know about. As you know I am Head Boy as were you. Well the rumors of the Heads having secret relations behind closed doors is that true; I mean did you have a closed door relationship with Mrs. Weasley (a.k.a Hermione Granger or Rose's mother). Well I just wanted to know because well Rose brought it up after she freaked that were both Heads. Thank you for taking my letter._

_Scorp_

I sent my letter as soon as it was done and I noticed another owl fly in and out at almost the same time it must have been Rose's.


End file.
